AR Games
AR Games are augmented reality games for the Nintendo 3DS that are initiated by placing specially made cards on a table and facing the 3D's outer cameras at them. Each Nintendo 3DS system comes packaged with six cards and several games that make use of these. Five of the cards feature famous Nintendo characters that, when activated, will cause static statues of these characters to appear when the player points their 3DS system's cameras at them in the Star Pics AR Game. The images on the 3D screen may appear in 3D. List of AR Games The following are a list of AR Games as well as retail games that make use of the cards. Pre-installed These games are pre-installed on the system. Note that though ''Face Raiders'' utilizes the 3DS's camera in a similar way it is not considered an AR Game by Nintendo. Unlocked from the start *Archery: Shoot targets that appear with a dragon boss at the end. Length: Short. Difficulty: Easy *Star Pics: Use the other five AR Cards to show customizable statues of the famous characters that appear from the respective cards, and take photos with them. Unlockable *AR Shot: A Mini-Golf like game with a dragon boss at the end. The player must move his system around the ball to shoot it with a pool cue and maneuver it through different stages with a hole that must be reached to advance through the stages. It has a medium difficulty and, when beaten for the first time, it unlocks the Archery 2 AR Game. *Mii Pics: Same as Star Pics but with Miis. Unlocks by: Beat Archery for the first time. *Fishing: Fishing with a dragon boss at the end. Length: Normal. Difficulty: Medium. Unlocks by: Beat AR Shot for the first time. *Graffiti: Draw your own Character Card character. Unlocks by: Beat AR Shot for the first time. *Dark Flip AR Block: Takes the player to the Dark World. Unlocks by: Beat Fishing for the first time. *Flip AR Block: Takes the player to the Normal World. Unlocks by: Use the Dark Flip AR Block. *Shop: A place to unlock the remaining game modes with Playcoins. Unlocks by: Use the Dark Flip AR Block. *Fish Gallery: See all fish caught and get hints on catching missing fish. Unlocks by: Buy in the shop for 1 Playcoin. *Free Fishing: Fishing without a time limit and no dragon boss. Length: Endless. Difficulty: you decide Unlocks by: Buy in the shop for 3 Playcoins. *Archery 2: Same as Archery but with different levels. Length: Sort of long. Difficulty: impossible. Unlocks by: Buy in the shop for 3 Playcoins. *AR Shot 2: Same as AR Shot but with different levels. Length: Long. Difficulty: impossible. Unlocks by: Buy in the shop for 3 Playcoins. *Clock: A 3D analog cuckoo clock. Unlocks by: Buy in the shop for 1 Playcoin. *Globe: "Take care of our planet." Unlocks by: Buy in the shop for 1 Playcoin. *3D Tools: Distort the ground. Unlocks by: Buy in the shop for 1 Playcoin. See also *AR Cards *AR Games/gallery - Images of the AR Games and cards. Trivia *For the In-Store 3DS demo stations, there were actually cartridge versions of the game, though they were never available through retail due to the fact that all the 3DS systems come pre-loaded with AR Games on them. *AR Games is the only game to use the Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby and Pikmin cards, though many other games use the "?" Card instead of a unique card for that game. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS applications Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo